


winter sunlight

by xseobins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseobins/pseuds/xseobins
Summary: Jisung and Seungmin decorate a Christmas tree for the first time since they moved in together.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 22





	winter sunlight

Sunlight shines through the living room windows of their apartment. It’s the first Sunday of December, Jisung and Seungmin just came back from having lunch with their friends, and they are now decorating their Christmas tree. They’re both bundled up in the ugly Christmas sweaters they bought especially for this occasion - after all, it’s their first Christmas since they moved in together, it’s bound to be special. 

A Christmas song is playing softly from the small speaker near their TV as they move around each other with ease, placing ornaments here and there on their tree’s branches. It’s not the biggest tree out there, just a few centimeters shorter than Seungmin is, and maybe the artificial leaves aren’t the most realistic, but it’s theirs - one of the first things they bought  _ together  _ outside of furniture - so they love it. 

Even as they seemingly move around the tree in harmony, the differences in their personalities are obvious. Seungmin is methodical in the way he decorates the tree, while Jisung grabs at different styles of baubles from different boxes and all but throws them randomly at the tree. It’s why they work so well together - they complement each other, Seungmin making sure that the Christmas tree doesn’t look  _ too  _ chaotic, while Jisung ensures that Seungmin actually has fun, instead of over-analyzing the placement of each ornament. 

As Jisung hangs the last few decorations on the tree, Seungmin goes to grab the big golden star they bought to use as a topper. When he turns around and sees what Seungmin is doing, Jisung lets out an excited little squeal. “Hand that to me, I wanna put it on!” he says. 

Seungmin lifts his arm so the star is out of his reach. “But I’m taller… I can reach the top more easily, it makes more sense for me to do it.” he says, a playful tone in his voice. 

Jisung tries to get a hold on the star, even jumping a little to reach it, but as he realizes he can’t he turns to his ultimate weapon. His bottom lip juts forward, the corners of his mouth pulling down as his eyes widen innocently - and they both know perfectly well that Seungmin can’t resist Jisung’s pout, so of course he end up handing the star over to his boyfriend. 

Jisung giggles and, now carefully holding the topper, spins on his heels and moves towards the tree. Just as Seungmin predicted, he struggles to properly place the star on top of the tree, and resorts to going up on his tiptoes to do it. He wobbles a bit, almost losing his balance; luckily Seungmin is close enough to steady him. 

Seungmin’s hands stay on Jisung’s waist as the shorter man finally puts the golden star in its place. Jisung’s hands move down to cover Seungmin’s and he squeezes them gently - both of them just stand there for a second, enjoying each other’s warmth and observing the finished look of the Christmas tree. 

Seungmin uses his hold on Jisung’s waist to spin him around so he’s facing him. He brings Jisung closer with a hug and presses a soft kiss to his forehead, whispering “I love you” against the other’s skin. Jisung burrows further into the embrace, smiling. 

In the background, the first notes of _ White Christmas _ can be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote last night as I was trying to get into the christmas spirit - I hope you like it ^^ I had EXO’s What I Want For Christmas on repeat while I wrote this, and the title is taken from that song.
> 
> You can find me on twt @xseobins!


End file.
